Upset And Love NejiSaku
by XGeorginaBabesX
Summary: Neji followed the trail of blood and saw sakura kicking and punching a tree. ‘She has only just started recovering and she is already training … I must stop her from training she will kill herself if she continues.’


**NejiSaku FanFic**

**Upset And Love**

Sakura Haruno is a normal girl in a normal world. She is a talented ninja and a loyal team mate. Sakura appears happy and carefree but she is the complete opposite. Sakura lives on her own and is 16 years of age. She has a pet cat given to her by her friend Kiba and a guardian wolf called Geora. Sakuras team mates are Naruto and Kakashi. Sasuke left the village 4 weeks ago and is now with Orchimaru. Sakura misses Sasuke a lot but lately she has forgot about him a little.

One day Sakura and Geora were walking though the village on their way to the training grounds.

"What kind of training are we doing today sakura-san?" asked Geora.

"I don't know Geora Kakashi hasn't told us but I think we are going to train with another team today." replied sakura. 10 minutes go by and sakura and Geora have arrived at the training grounds.

"Good morning sakura-chan!" shouted Naruto as he ran towards sakura.

"Morning Naruto" sakura then walked over to a tree and jumped into it.

"Today isn't going to be a good day." Said sakura then she started playing with her hair.

'Today is a bad day' thought neji as he sat at the top of a tree in the training ground.

Neji then saw sakura Haruno walk into the training ground accompanied by her guardian Geora.

'Sakura-chan is so delicate I am surprised that she hasn't stopped training because of Sasuke.' Thought neji as he watched sakura walk up to the tree he was in and jump onto one of the lower branches.

"Today isn't going to be a good day." Said sakura then she started playing with her hair. Neji just kept staring at sakura. He hated Sasuke because sakura loves him and he keeps breaking her heart.

'Why do I care about this girl so much?' thought neji.

Sakura then jumped down from the tree and stared to focus her chakra. Neji shortly jumped down from the tree and did the same. Kakashi then appeared followed by rock lee and tenten. Naruto, sakura, neji, tenten and rock lee walked up to Kakashi.

"Today our two groups will b going on a mission I will split us up into 3 groups and each group will go on a separate mission." Said Kakashi

'Please pair me up with sakura please Kakashi-sensei' thought Naruto.

'Please pair me up with sakura-chan please' thought rock lee.

'Please don't pair me up with Naruto or rock lee' thought sakura and tenten.

'Pair me up with someone strong and smart' thought neji.

"Right the teams are; rock lee and Naruto, tenten and me, sakura and neji."

"Damn it!" said rock lee and Naruto.

"Thank god" said tenten.

"Hn" said sakura she didn't really care she just wanted 2 go.

"What is the mission me and sakura are going on?" said neji very seriously.

"You and sakura have 2 deliver this scroll to suna." Said Kakashi while passing sakura then scroll. Then sakura and neji ran off the get ready for the mission.

5 minutes later neji has arrived at the gates where he is meeting sakura. Sakura then arrives and they start running.9 hours of running later.

"Sakura we should stop to make camp I will search for a suitable location just stay here." Said neji then he ran off to find a clearing. Sakura sat on a tree waiting for neji to return. 5 minutes later sakura senses a chakra signature but it isn't Nejis. Sakura then masks her chakra and hides in the tree. Unfortunately for her the person who made the noise had already seen her so he knows where she has hid. The mysterious person throw 5 knifes into the tree but sakura doges all of them. She jumps out of the tree and draws two swords from her sides. Sakura charges at the man with the two swords in hand she must find out who he is. Suddenly the man disappears and sakura feels a cut being made on her right side. Sakura screams very loud and jumps away from the man.

Neji was on his way back to sakura when he hears a women's scream coming from Sakuras location. Without thinking neji runs towards the location of the scream but stops around a mile away.

"Bayakugan" said neji. What he then saw would haunt him for the rest of his life. He saw sakura kneeling on the ground with blood all over her. She had a giant slash on her right side and she was falling unconscious.

'Geora why didn't you protect her?!' thought neji as he ran towards the unconscious sakura. The mysterious man then picked up sakura in his arms and sat down with her.

"You have become stronger sakura-chan too bad your going to die" said the man then he laid her on the ground and was about to pierce Sakuras heart with a dagger when suddenly neji made 24 blows to the mans chest. Sakura then woke up and was about to speak when. Stab. The man plunged the dagger into Sakuras chest. The man then ran off.

"Sakura-chan!" shouted neji as he ran to sakura and held her head up.

"Sasuke was right I am too weak." Whispered sakura as she started healing the wound. Neji stayed by her side while sakura healed her wound.3 hours later Sakuras wound was completely healed and neji was asleep. Sakura then got up not disturbing neji and laid a blanket over neji. Sakura then walked around half a mile away and started training even though she was still recovering.

The next morning neji awoke to a blanked laid over him and no sakura in his arms. Neji then saw a trail of blood leading around half a mile away from his location. Neji followed the trail of blood and saw sakura kicking and punching a tree.

'She has only just started recovering and she is already training … I must stop her from training she will kill herself if she continues.' Neji then walked up behind sakura and stopped her from punching by holding on to her hands. She started blushing.

"Sakura you have to stop training you will kill yourself if you continue any longer and I don't want to see you die because of Sasuke." Said neji in a calm but caring voice.

"I do not train hard because of Sasuke." Said sakura in a very serious voice.

"Then why do you train to an inch of your life? Sakura I have been watching you for a long time and when you train on your own you usually fall unconscious." Said neji in a concerned and caring voice.

"I train so hard because I need to make myself stronger to impress someone. Also you have been watching me?" said sakura in a teasing way.

"Yes I have been watching you to make sure your safe and who are you trying to impress?" ask neji in an even more teasingly way which annoyed sakura so much.

"That is none of your business neji! You will never know who it is because it's you!" shouted sakura but then she realised what she said and blushed madly and became very shy.

Neji was very very shocked. He would have never guessed that it was him that she fancied! But he was also quite flattered because she trained so hard to impress him. Sakura was so embarrassed that she didn't notice that neji was walking towards her. Neji didn't know what he was doing he wanted to tell her that he loved her but his dignity wouldn't let him. Before he knew it he was about to kiss sakura then he stopped his self. Sakura saw that he stopped and she was so tempted to just go on her tiptoes and kiss him. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she tripped and then … they kissed. It was a very slow kiss they both enjoyed it but neji enjoyed his self the most. He had loved her ever since the chunin exams but because of lee he couldn't revile his emotions to anyone. That's a point lee… lee is going to be very mad when he finds out that sakura and neji have kissed.

**The End**

Hope You Enjoyed

(^::^) - Pein

Might Add Chapters If I Get Good Reviews


End file.
